Hands on a Hybrid
After finding a photo of Adam Baylin and a Jessi look a like locked in Baylin’s box, Kyle and Declan realize that the best way to crack the mystery of Jessi is to get close to her is at the high school charity event. Meanwhile, other secrets are revealed during the event as Lori finds out the identity of her attacker, Amanda questions the state of her relationship with Kyle, and Andy and Josh share a kiss. Synopsis Kyle is looking at the picture of the young Adam Baylin with the unknown woman. He translates the writing on the back before he gets a call from Tom Foss telling him he is safe. Tom hangs up and Brian Taylor thanks Tom for his help. At the Trager home, Lori and Nicole talk about Jessi. Lori tells Nicole that she expects to see Jessi there as she is always around. Nicole goes to see Kyle and asks how much she knows about Jessi and the mysterious symbol. Kyle admits the symbol was of Baylin's company, but doesn't tell her about his possible connection with Jessi. At the charity event, Lori tries to talk with Jessi, but she seems distracted. She asks where Kyle is before arguing with Lori about the return of her necklace. Josh tells his mother not to mention Andy's cancer, as she would kill him if she knew that he told someone. Andy tells Josh she wants the car and is only there because her mother told her to. Kyle is talking to Declan about the picture where they correctly guess that Jessi is a Madacorp experiment, but Declan is having a hard time accepting it. Meanwhile, both Kyle and Jessi are chosen for the Hands on a Hybrid contest. Josh talks to another competitor and that he has no chance and that he should just leave. Josh takes his place. The announcer tells everyone the rules. The last one to keep his or her hands on the car wins it. Josh asks Kyle about the competition, and Kyle explains that the competition is pathetic except for Jessi. Kyle points out that Josh already has a car and he explains that he has many needs. Stephen is with Nicole and Lori when he receives a call from Julian Ballantine. Stephen is sorry, but he has to go into work. Lori doesn't seem too sad that her father is leaving. Nicole asks what is wrong. Lori tells Nicole she doesn't feel like talking. Nicole tells her to let go of her grudge and Lori lies and tells Nicole it's just that Stephen is working too much. Jessi asks Kyle why he is still at the car since he doesn’t want it. He tells her it's for charity. He asks her what she would do with the car and she tells him she would drive to get away. Jessi says family isn't all it's cracked up to be, as she doesn't have a loving family like the Tragers. Stephen arrives at Madacorp and explains why he's here. He asks how Ballantine got a test subject so fast, but Emily response isn't truthful. Back at the car, Josh is trying to syke other contestants out while Kyle asks why Jessi why she does the things she does. Jessi tells him that he doesn't want to get inside her head. Kyle tells Jessi that he could understand some things that Nicole couldn't. She tells Kyle about her memory of the day she killed the hiker and the burning of the Zzyzx complex. Kyle touches her shoulder and saw fire. He says he just read her mind. Jessi doesn't believe him. Jessi is freaked out and tells Kyle to stay away. Lori tells Amanda Bloom over the phone that she doesn't trust Jessi and she should get down here right away. Lori meets with Hillary who is reporting on the contest for reality TV. Lori tells Hillary about Jessi's crazy tendencies and asks Hillary if there is anything good about Jessi. Hillary promises to look into it. Andy says hello to Nicole and immediately finds out that Nicole knows about her cancer. Nicole tells Andy to cut Josh some slack. Amanda comes to Kyle's side and asks how Kyle is holding up. Kyle thanks her and she assures him that she will stay as long as she is in the contest. Amanda goes to sit with Lori. Stephen talks with Nicole and asks her how long it takes to pool in subjects. Meanwhile, Ballantine, Emily and Brian are tapping Tom Foss brain. He tells her he went to school in Phoenix, Chicago, and Washington D.C. and got his special ops training in Quantico. Emily asks Tom about his wife, but says he has never been married. Brian tells Ballantine that his wife Erica Foss was killed in a drunk driving accident. Hillary is speaking with her cameraman about their investigation into Jessi Hollander, where they find out that Josh bribed his way into the competition. Andy storms over to Josh and yells at him for cheating at the charity event. In her anger she accidentally lets it spill that she has cancer. Declan asks what Lori and Hillary are investigation. Lori tells him the truth and Declan wants to help. Emily drugs Tom and asks if he is still okay. He strains and yells in pain. Back at the competition, Josh asks Kyle if he could win the car for Andy. Josh begs and Kyle tells him he'll do his best. Jessi overheard the conversation and asked him if he could really help her. She tells her that her visions aren't normal. Kyle tells her they can figure it out together. Kyle and Jessi lock arms and Kyle tells her to block out the noise and listen only to his voice. Amanda sees them holding hands and seems distressed. Lori and Declan are watching the video of the alterni-dance where Lori discovers it was Jessi who attacked her. Back at Madacorp, Emily is worried about Tom's well being. Stephen calls in to make sure everything is okay. Ballantine tells him to focus on the solution. Ballantine refuses to shut down the machine, as he wants to test its limits. Hillary apologizes to Josh, but he doesn’t want to hear it. Kyle and Jessi are having flashbacks of the Zzyzx fire. She begins to remember the day Emily found her her in the docks. It's too dark to say anything anymore. Finally, she sees Emily again, but the lights in the building are knocked out but not before seeing Emily shot her with the tranquilizer dart. Kyle and Jessi are resting after the accident. Kyle knows that Jessi is an experiment, but doesn't know how to tell her. Meanwhile, Josh tells Andy that since both Kyle and Jessi won, they gave the car to charity. Andy gives Josh a shirt that read "I'm with cancer girl" before kissing him. Stephen arrives at the charity event with Emily where Lori begins to yell at Emily because of the attack. She yells at Stephen for believing Emily over his own daughter. Jessi asks how Kyle retrieved those memories. Kyle deiced to tell Jessi everything, first by showing her that he doesn’t have a belly button knowing that Jessi doesn't have one either. Jessi touches Kyle's stomach just as Amanda walks in. She begins to cry and leaves. He tells her that they were just talking, but Amanda tells him that he sounds just like Charlie Tanner. Emily arrives home to see Paige sitting at the kitchen table with Jessi chopping apples. Jessi is holding a large knife near Paige when she demands to know who she really is. Back at the Trager home, Kyle looks at the picture of the young Adam Baylin with the mystery woman. Nicole enters Kyle's room and tells him that Jessi has run away. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Julian Ballantine *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Nicole Leduc as Paige Hollander *Adrian Holmes as Hands on a Hybrid announcer *'Unknown' as Hands on a Hybrid competetor *Scott Little as Hillary's cameraman 211 211